Penning Wishes
by Smile Life Away
Summary: A prompt, a quill, a piece of parchment, and an awkward first meeting. SM/LLP. For Ninja Potter


**A/N: For Ninja…again**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**

* * *

**She gets a little book for Christmas. It's an idea book – 786 writing ideas – but Lily isn't a writer, she's a dreamer. Still she opens the book to page one and stares at the prompt _wish_. It seems simple enough, she thinks, so she takes out a roll of parchment and a quill. Three hours later her paper is still blank. Four hours later she has two words_: I wish…_ nothing else; because, for the life of her, she can't think of anything to write.

_I wish I was smarter._

She crosses it out. She's supposed to be writing a story after all, not her deepest thoughts.

For three days she carries around the parchment and the quill. All the while the book collects dust on her shelf. And for three days she can't seem to finish her story. What is there to say? What is there to wish for?

_I wish the skies were always this blue_ she thinks on the first day.

_I wish Roxanne would be nicer _she thinks when her cousin tells her that she's being pathetic carrying the quill and parchment around everywhere.

_I wish Teddy Lupin would stop calling me Looney Lily_ she starts to write on the second day. But the phrase is quickly replaced with _I wish someone would smile at me the way Teddy does at Victoire_. She doesn't write either one of them down though.

_I wish Lorcan would understand Christmas is over and stop trying to kiss me. _She furiously mutters as she stalks away from her best friend's brother.

Three days pass, and then four, and then five and then too soon she's on the train back to Hogwarts, and she's sitting alone. The parchment is lying out in front of her and the quill is poised in her hand, and Lily hopes her cousins will take a long time to get on the train.

_I wish I could think of something to write._ She sighs as she says it, and the door to her compartment opens.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" Lily looks up to the familiar faces of Scorpius Malfoy, and Gregory Goyle III – two seventh years she's seen from a distance but never spoken to.

"Sure," she says with a shrug and the two enter.

Her cousins never show up.

It's a silent ride at first. The boys don't talk to her. Why would they? And she's too busy with her parchment and quill to really start a conversation.

But the silence is awkward and she finds herself wanting to write _I wish one of them would say something._

"What are you writing?" Scorpius asks, not long after she makes her wish.

"Oh…I don't know." She gets out, caught off guard.

He raises an eyebrow and Lily finds herself tucking her red hair behind her ears with palms that have just gotten sweaty.

"I mean…I'm trying to write a story…using the word _wish_…it's an umm…prompt…from a book." It sounds so stupid, so pathetic. Just like Roxanne had insisted.

"Sounds…cool…" he doesn't mean it. She knows that. "Isn't it?" He bumps Goyle and the other boy nods quickly.

"Really cool," he echoes.

Face flushing red, Lily looks back at her parchment.

_I wish I could think of something to say_…is quickly replaced with…_I wish something would happen…_changes to…_I wish we would get to Hogwarts quickly._

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." He introduces himself suddenly. "And this is Greg,"

Goyle, or Greg, gives him a look that seems to say 'she knows who you are' but Scorpius ignores it and sticks out his hand.

"I know." She shakes his hand and gives the little smile that Dominique says makes her look nervous, but Rose says makes her look cute. "I'm Lily Potter."

"He knows." Goyle insists. "By Merlin he knows." He mutters the last part under his breath, but they both hear him.

"Everyone knows the famous Potter kids." Malfoy saves himself, but Lily's smile just grows.

_I wish he would just admit it_. She knows it's the wrong thing to wish, she's just met him.

"Yeah," Lily ducks her head and stares back at her paper. "Yeah, that's it."

Another awkward pause follows and then they pull up to Hogwarts. Scorpius leaps out of his seat, and Goyle follows him.

"It was nice meeting you, Potter." He says on his way out the door.

"You too, Scorpius," she waits until they're gone to stand up. And, grabbing her stuff, she clutches onto her parchment and quill tighter.

_I wish I could spend another awkward train ride with Scorpius Malfoy. _And this time she writes it – on her crumbled piece of parchment paper – when she finally gets to her room that night. That's all she writes before she stuffs the sheet into her nightstand. After all, this is one story that has to be finished before it can be written.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review =D**


End file.
